


Where Do The Lost Find Their Lovers?

by ohhliv



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Multi, Original Character(s), POV First Person, Poetic, Rebirth, Therapy, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-06-25 23:26:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19755907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohhliv/pseuds/ohhliv
Summary: A type of self-therapy and mapping of my dealings with depression after a cataclysmic event within my own personal life. In a way to help me visualize how I felt and dealt with my own mental illness I have decided to write it out. If you choose to read this has alot of reader analysis and interpretation as well so good luck.





	1. Chapter 1

I feel nothing around me. Only darkness that seems to seep and pool into my very bones. Yet my soul feels aflame with a passion unknown. Lips bruised from wanton kisses and silk sheets that wrap my legs. The hair of my lover like grass in my hands-- pulled while lost in my own body. Their breath upon my own like moon to tide and tide to moon, it dances in some rampant, raucous laughter as it grows more and more. To pants and sighs and moans leaving nothing but two oceans colliding. My own greediness getting ahead of me, I want more and more-- yet there is not enough. I grasp but do not feel. I go to caress the side of my lover’s face yet it is not there. Only the darkness. Only the emptiness. As it pools and seeps into my bones once more.


	2. Lost in Endlessness

Upon these breathless sighs I find myself upon an expanse of endless, rolling green. Long stalks of corn wave at me with fingers pointed like a witch's that sit upon their dancing heads. Beneath me, around me, through me, I feel a rythmic yet unpredictable drum. The masses of writhing green move faster and faster as I am propelled forward into some unknown direction. I feel no wind upon my brow as my back is pressed into the warm seat that I find myself in. The pounding grows louder, more fervent. I curl my hands, nails pushing into the soft flesh of my palms-- the expected biting pressure one would expect to feel however is absent. I am without an anchor, a leaf in the wind of whatever morbid destiny I have found myself joy riding. Plummeting farther and farther. The fall-- I have lost it all. Yet soon I find a weight lift from the face of my body. All has stopped. All is calm. No longer is there endless dancing green or thrumming drums. Just silence. absolute mind numbing silence. I open my mouth to speak and find nothing escapes me. I scream...nothing. But all at once a torrent of unbound, ruthless emotion attacks me from each and every side of my soul and mind. I am eaten away raw by the devils that run rampant within my psyche. Raising my arms to my eyes I see that there my flesh is whole-- yet I feel gone; stripped away. I look to the nothingness around me. An endless expanse of darkness, not a whisper, not a wave. Just silence.


End file.
